minecraftiernetfandomcom-20200215-history
Plugin Help
McMMO McMMO is a plugin that adds a variety of new skills and abilities into the game, these skills are Mining, Wood Cutting, Herbalism, Excavation, Fishing, Unarmed, Archery, Swords, Axes, Taming, Repair and Acrobatics. These make the game more lively and each one comes with a different ability. Commands /mctop (Skill) - shows the top 10 people in that skill, and there level. /(Skill) - shows your current information about that skill. F.A.Q Q. How do i train these abilities? A. You can train your abilities by doing the skill, farming is to harvest crops, mining is to mine ect. Q. How do i use my Special Ability? A. To use your special ability you right click with the item specific to the skills ability you wish to use. Mining Special Ability - Super Breaker, this will allow you to instantly break blocks, the period of time you can use this for will increase as your mining level increases. It will start at 2, and every 50 levels you gain it will increase by 1 second. However, this ability has a cool-down time of 240 seconds, while you are using this ability, if your pickaxe breaks you will take damage. Passive Ability - Every mining level you go up, you will gain +0.1% chance to obtain a double drop from mining, this is a random ability and is active constantly. Blast mining is another way to mine, depending on your levels depends on what you can achieve from that level, the table below will show it all. WoodCutting Special Ability - Tree Feller - This allows you to chop the bottom of a small tree, and the whole tree will fall down, this lasts for 2 seconds and every 50 woodcutting levels it will go up by 1 second. However if you axe breaks you only get the 1 log, and you take damage. The cool down for this ability is 5 minutes. Passive Ability - Leaf Blower - This ability is available from level 100 and higher, it allows the player to be able to destroy leaves instantly with a axe. This has no cooldown. There is also a 10% chance to gain a sapling. Double Drops is also a passive ability, it allows the player the chance to get a double wood drop, it starts at 0.1% and goes up 0.1% per every woodcutting level. This also doesn't require a cooldown. Herbalism Special Ability - Green Terra - Gives the chance of x3 drops from crops, this is activated while holding a hoe, it also gives a 100% chance to convert the chosen blocks as long as you have seeds in your inventory. Passive Abilities - Green thumb - This is the same as green terra, you can use seeds on blocks to create other blocks, however it is not always 100%, and the seeds will still be used even if you fail. Instant Wheat Regrowth - When you harvest wheat, there will be a chance that it automatically replant the seeds, the level of growth is determined on your herbalism level, this also has a chance to restore some of your hunger. Farmers Diet - This gives a bonus to restore more hunger when eating food. Excavation Special Ability - Giga Drill Breaker - This allows the player to instantly break blocks that are most effective by using a shovel, you could occasionally dig more than 1 block. Passive Abilities - Treasure Hunt - This ability allows the player to get items they can not normally get from digging. See the below table for more information on levels, exp gained and items gained.